Hey Little Rich Girl
by Insomniac Jay
Summary: Catching a murderer was prevalent for the brunette. It was her job, so chasing suspect down long alleys just to be smacked  in the back with a two-by-four was apart of the job description. One-shot. Rated M for Femslash. So yes...there's sex.


**A/N: I know that some of you are probably wondering about Experiences and Cold Wind. And most importantly the Until My Dying Day Project. After a series of messages I received, I've come to the conclusion that either everyone agrees that I'm a terrible writer or people can be really cruel. So, I've decided to really just stop writing. I had a really nice idea and I was going to give it to CJ1989 because they're my favorite Author for Criminal Minds but I couldn't get a hold of them so I decided to just write it myself. This wasn't written to be the best story ever, just getting my thoughts out of my mind so they'd just leave me alone. I'm sorry to disappoint for Experiences readers. I will finalize that story and Cold Wind then after that I'll probably be done with FF. At least writing for FF. I'm just not sure when I'll finish the stories. **

**This is a one-shot about Jane and Maura. Their relationship is established. I hope you enjoy it to some degree. If you don't, that's fine too. I realise the errors and I will fix them as soon as possible. **

* * *

><p>Saturday night brought chaos for the fairly young detective, Jane Rizzoli. Catching a murderer was prevalent for the brunette. It was her job, so chasing suspect down long alleys just to be smacked in the back with a two-by-four was apart of the job description. However her girlfriend, the chief medical examiner, was less than thrilled by the frequent harm that Jane inherited. The honey-blonde's rage was brimful. She understood aspects of the job and she accepted most of them without complaint. Her only argument was how courageous and thoughtless Jane was. It was almost as if she thought she were invincible.<p>

The detective had caught the perpetrator, even with the bruise from the wood welding her skin. She was more responsive with rage. "Sonofabitch." She mumbled under her breath as she handed the murderer off to a uniform at the headquarters. "Take him to questioning with Detective Korsak." She ordered as she wiped the remaining blood from her nose. Clive Rickson, the baleful slaughterer, managed to sucker punch the detective in her nose. It only hurt when she thought about it. She only thought about it when she realised she would have to explain it to her partner, Maura Isles. The medical examiner wasn't above being verbal about her distaste for the abuse Jane commonly went through as a detective.

"Hey Janie," Jane's little brother Frankie called as he left the cafe their mother had been working. "I got the tickets."

"Thanks." Jane smiled. The brunette had called in a favor from her younger brother, something she knew she would have to pay for later but tonight it didn't matter. This favor would distract the honey-blonde just long enough so the detective could come up with a story to fend off any complaints from Maura. "Where are the seats?" She asked, aiding her nose the best way she knew how. Meaning, she limited contact with it.

"Lincoln high." Frankie smiled, proudly. They'd been tickets for him and a date but he knew that if he hadn't given them to Jane like she asked, he'd be first to blame for Maura's reactions to her clearly broken nose. "Just don't get assassinated, alright?"

"I'll do my best." She took the tickets from her little brother, studying them. "That's if Maura doesn't notice my nose."

"She will." Barry Frost joined in, easily. "She always does." He perused her nose. "I think I can pop it back into place if you want."

"Uh...uh..." Jane stammered. "I think I'll take my chances with Maura." She slid the tickets into her back pocket when she noticed the honey-blonde exiting the elevators.

"Have Ma do it." Frankie whispered, just low enough for only the three law enforcers to hear. "Better do it quick."

Jane started to walk away but Maura's voice caught her attention and stopped her right in her tracks. The brunette sighed quietly but turned around to attend to her girlfriend. "Yes?"

"What happened to your face?" The medical examiner's voice was full of worriment. "Did someone hit you?" She asked as she examined Jane's obvious injuries. Before Jane could reply, the honey-blonde had her hands on the brunette's face, getting ready to align her nose properly.

"Ye-ouch!" Jane exclaimed, turning the heads of anyone near them. Even her mother had heard her from the cafe. "Jeez, Maur! Next time can I get a warning?"

"That had to be attended to as quickly as possible." The honey-blonde excused. "If the healing process had started, I would have had to re-break it to get it back to normal."

"Fair warning would have still been nice." Jane mumbled as she rubbed each side of her nose, carefully not applying too much pressure to it. The pain was already excruciating.

"What happened?" The smaller woman obtained her original question.

"Clive Rickson." Barry answered for the brunette. She was obviously in a tremendous amount of pain. He knew his partner well enough to know that if she spoke at all in the next few minutes, the words would not be amenable nor cordial. "She'll be fine, Doc. She's a tough one." He slapped a hand on the back of Jane's shoulder. This made her cry out in pain. "Oh...sorry." He'd forgotten all about the two-by-four that made contact with her.

"Are you hurt?" Maura asked, already lifting her girlfriend's shirt to investigate for herself. Jane had been refusing but this meant nothing to Maura. She knew how to work around the brunette's protests. "My God, Jane. You have contusions just above your right scapula."

"So I'm not dying." The brunette said through clenched teeth. "You can take your hand off of it."

"I apologize." The smaller woman let Jane's shirt fall. "We'll discuss this when we get home." She warned, giving her girlfriend a look.

"Speaking of home..." Jane turned around to face her girlfriend. "I want to take you somewhere. Get all prettier than normal and I'll pick you up around eight. Sound good?" She only hoped Maura's observant eyes hadn't scanned the tickets in her back pocket.

"Don't think that you can distract me, Jane." Maura advised, giving her companion a disappointed look.

"I'm not. I had this planned anyway." The taller woman successfully fibbed. "I just always forgot to tell you." She gave a look to Frankie to keep him from saying something that would blow her cover. The honey-blonde thought for a moment then nodded, silently agreeing to Jane's earlier request.

"I will see you at eight." She finally said, unable to pick up on the looks that were thrown between her partner and Frankie. "I love you." Her tone demanded the detective to look at her and it worked. Jane smiled and nodded. She would've said it back but she didn't like to look weak in front of the other officers and detectives. Maura understood this. Jane always fought for respect and to be taken seriously as a woman detective. Any sign of emotion would give any cynical man in the precinct a reason to call her out on not being strong enough for a detective. Maura smiled, contemptuously, before heading into the cafe. She'd been heading to speak with Angela about something before she caught sight of her injured girlfriend.

8:30 PM

"Jane, how did you manage to get tickets to this?" Maura asked, excitedly as the usher showed them to their box seats.

"I heard that they were touring and I knew that you were interested..." The brunette trailed off, unable to come up with an adequate that didn't make her feel terrible. "I'm not really sure who they are."

"English Touring Opera." The usher informed as she opened the box seats door.

"Kitty Whately is known to be the United Kingdom's most promising Italianate tenors." The medical examiner took her seat where the usher had directed. She sat on the right, immediately grabbing hold of Jane's hand, completely excited that her girlfriend had gone through such great measures to take her to an opera that she missed since living in France. "I only hope that they perform The Barber of Seville."

"Looks like it's on the program." Jane smiled, trying to hide her guilt.

"I haven't seen them since I was in high school, Jane." The smaller woman admitted, sadly. "I never realised how much I miss home until now. God, I love you." She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend. "You are amazing."

"Thanks." Jane sighed. She knew one day she would have to come clean about this. It definitely wouldn't be tonight, though. She would let her girlfriend bask in the glory of memories from her childhood. When the show started the brunette couldn't help but feel bored. This wasn't her sort of thing and she would never pretend to Maura that it was. She felt enough guilt already, lying any further would just dishonest any trust the honey-blonde instilled in her. The detective was lolled in her seat, although her eyes regarded the subtle positive facial expressions from her girlfriend. It was obvious just how happy the medical examiner had been.

"Aah, intervallo." The honey-blonde smiled. When she received an estranged look from Jane the smaller woman had to remind herself that even though Jane was Italian, she hadn't been fluent in the language. "Intermission." She translated with a smile. "Break."

"I get it." The brunette smiled. "I have to use the restroom. I'll...be back in a bit. I imagine the line is miles long."

"Highly unlikely, Jane." Maura disregarded with a shrug. The brunette was going to tell her girlfriend that she'd been joking, instead she left it alone and stalked off to find the restroom. Once finding it, although it hadn't been too hard considering the talkative women standing in one line, she waited patiently. She only hoped the intermission ended before she got back. She didn't know how much of the opera she could handle. Right about now, she was regretting bringing Maura. But, then she remembered how happy it made her girlfriend and she was _kind of _glad that Clive broke her nose. She would've just spent the night making Maura watch a game with her.

"I hear Dr. Maura Isles is here with her girlfriend." Jane heard from a few women away. She wondered if she should eavesdrop. It'd be difficult not to, considering the woman was loud enough for Kentucky to hear. She couldn't tell if the lady knew Jane was there or if she just naturally had an extreme volume in her voice.

"The detective?" The woman in front of Jane asked. "Rizzo or something."

"No, no. I believe it's Zeely." The woman between the first two women corrected. "Jane Zeely."

"I don't understand why the doctor would go for such a...violent woman." The first woman pondered. Jane noted the blonde hair on the woman. The other two women were brunettes.

"Who knew Maura was a lesbian. Makes sense, she went to an all girl's school. I would imagine her developing some very bad habits from such an upbringing." All three women shared a laugh. The woman in front of Jane looked over her shoulder at the detective. Immediately recognizing her face from the news and paper articles.

"Rizzoli." Jane corrected all three women. "My name is Jane Rizzoli." She knew she really had to use the restroom but she couldn't stand in line with these women anymore as they discussed her love life. She would have to remember their faces the next time Maura introduced her to some of her rich pretentious friends. Jane wasn't above sneaking into the men's restroom to use their toilet, but her bladder would be able to handle another fifteen minutes. She would be able to use it as a reason to excuse herself when she gets completely bored in the opera again.

"Miss," The usher from before stopped the brunette when she'd managed to find her way back to the box seats. "I noticed you went to the restroom downstairs. We have a restroom for our special guests." The usher stretched her arm to point down the long dim hall. "It's straight at the end."

"Thank you." Being told there had been an available restroom she could use only caused the brunette's bladder to protest against her original decision to just hold it in. She nodded to the usher before rushing to the restroom.

9:30 PM

Jane had been slumping in her seat again, idly watching her girlfriend enjoy the rest of the show. There had been instances when the stage was empty that the detective thought the show had been over. Getting her hopes up, the brunette was disappointed when someone walked on stage singing in a language she knew she should understand.

"Ugh," She mindlessly groaned.

"What?" Maura turned to her, worried her partner hadn't been enjoying the show. In fact, the honey-blonde hadn't really been paying attention to Jane. This made her feel almost guilty. "Do you need me to translate for you?"

"No, Maur." The words had been simple but had an edge to them that could only be explained as aggravation. Jane was irritated that she couldn't understand what the hell was going on. She was irritated that those women were talking about Maura. She was irritated that she lied to Maura and used Frankie to do it. She was irritated because all of this was Clive Rickson's fault. Thankfully, Maura had been oblivious to Jane's attitude. She'd been all too focused on the show and the detective was grateful for that. Her eyes drifted to the woman on stage who looked an awful lot like Maura. She'd been wearing a corset that highlighted her cleavage. This reminded the brunette of the time her girlfriend had suggested they tried role-playing. The medical examiner dressed herself in a corset and for the life of her she couldn't remember what roles they'd been playing. She just knew that she enjoyed using the strap-on Maura had picked out. The brunette peeked over to see her girlfriend focused on the show. Her eyes darted down the honey-blonde's body, appreciating every bit of it that she saw. No one on Earth was more beautiful to her than Maura Isles. Not even the woman on stage that looked a lot like her.

Jane licked her lips, becoming attentive to the heat that pulsed from her abdomen to the heat between her legs. She cleared her throat, but not loud enough to steal Maura from the show, only to steal her own attention back. This was not the time to be thinking of such a thing. How could she think of her girlfriend in a such a way now? The brunette tried to ignore the pulse between her legs but it was to of no avail. The brunette tried to focus on the woman on stage and listen for any words her mother taught her growing up. Her attention wasn't kept with the woman for long when she heard a sound come from Maura.

"I have to use the restroom." The smaller woman moaned. "Sometimes, I regret becoming accustomed to television. I wish I could pause this." The detective smiled, knowing her voice would only fail her. Maura rose from her seat and left the booth, quietly.

"Now's the best time as any." The brunette could recall Maura saying she always had a fantasy of making love to a partner in public. With the private restroom, this was as public as it was going to get for Jane's liking. The brunette rose from her seat then walked to the restroom in almost a zombie-like state. Her mind had been too focused on talking herself into this. She checked to see if the usher had noticed her. When the usher had been absent from her post, Jane took this as a sign from the Gods. She knocked on the door softly.

"The restroom is occupied." Maura called from the other side of the door. She'd been in the middle of washing her hands.

"It's me." The taller woman hoped that Maura would know who she'd been talking about.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked, opening the door. "I'm coming back."

Jane almost giggled at her girlfriend's last sentence. She intended for Maura's coming. Just not in the booth. "I just...I..." She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of a reason to get into the restroom with the honey-blonde. She mentally kicked herself in the head as she racked through her mind for an excuse. "I just..." Coming up short she settled for just attacking the woman in front of her with a kiss. She pulled the smaller woman into her, taking hold of Maura's lips with her own. They tasted faintly of wine and mint. This reminded Jane of how hungry she was but that wasn't important now. She backed the woman into the restroom, closing the door behind them. After locking it, she positioned her girlfriend against the wall. With their lips still locked and working in various ways, the brunette's fingers rediscovered parts of her lover's body that she hadn't touched in almost a week.

"Jane..." Maura breathed when her partner's lips brushed along her jawline. The brunette silenced her with heat of her lips and open mouth. Maura craved dominance in this area. She would be submissive to Jane in any other aspect of their sex life as long as she dominated the brunette's tongue and mouth. Jane was okay with this. "Jane..." Maura tried again when the they pulled away for air. "I love you, sweetie. But, I don't think this is a good idea."

The brunette smirked with absolute confidence. "This has been a fantasy of yours forever and now that I've finally agreed to it, you're turning me down?" She feigned hurt but she understood why the medical examiner would refuse tonight of all nights. She got to relive her childhood, tonight.

"That's not fair." Maura had wanted to say more but Jane's fingers had found the elastic of her panties. She hadn't noticed that her dress had been hiked up until now. "Jane." She moaned, mostly encouraging the brunette to finish out her plan. Having Maura right when she wanted her, Jane took comfort in kissing her companion wherever her lips could reach. Right now she wanted to rip the dress that was bounding her from the contact she needed but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Maura would kill her. The detective used her other hand to relieve Maura's right breast of the garnets bounding it. She suckled it, taking it between her teeth to add the pain to pleasure that drove her girlfriend crazy. Teasing the honey-blonde blonde by running her fingers along the smaller woman's hips, she blew gently on the hard nipple. Her actions elicited small moans from her partner.

"Jane," The honey-blonde grew tired of the teasing. She'd tried to maneuver her own hips on the muscled thigh between her legs to create enough friction to get herself off but these actions didn't work with Jane. The detective simply removed her thigh, immediately realising what her lover had been attempting to do.

"Good things come to those who wait." The brunette whispered as her lips hovered right in front Maura's. Heat and wetness pooled between the kegs of the honey-blonde. A yearning desire to be touched familiarized itself with her and would not be extricating any time soon. A heartbeat that Jane was so familiar with that she found herself tapping it at work when she missed her girlfriend was now artistically energetic. The brunette auscultated the roaring sound that seemed desperate for an audience.

"I want you, now." The only time Jane ever heard Maura Isles beg was when she was desperate for a release that only Jane herself could bring her. "Please?" The smaller woman groaned.

"Hmm," The taller woman pretended to contemplate. She was rewarded with an impatient groan from the woman in front of her.

Maura pushed Jane away from her, with more force than necessary. "We are not making love for a week. You know that I hate to beg just to be turned down."

"You're turned _on_." Jane teased, untouched by her girlfriend's obvious bad mood. "Babe, I can take care of that."

"Not for a week." The honey-blonde was unsure how she would manage seven days without a touch from Jane but she would stick to her word. Cold showers would help. But, it wasn't like she could take a cold shower every single time she got turned on by thoughts of Jane. Her words rang true in her lover's ear because the detective's face turned to disappointment.

"I don't want to wait a week." She pouted. "Please let me have you now?"

Maura shook her head. "You had your chance." She smiled, hoping to show her partner she wasn't nearly as mad as she seemed. "One. Week." She reminded before adjusting herself. She kissed Jane's cheek then left the restroom without another word. This would be a difficult week for both women. Especially Maura, considering she made the rule. She knew Jane would do everything to break the punishment but the medical examiner would have to stick to her word. When she returned to her seat, there had been difficulty taking her mind off of Jane. She waited for the brunette to return but five minutes had gone by. She began to get worried. Did she go to far and hurt her lover's feelings? When she heard the door open, she sighed with relief. She could tell it'd been Jane because the woman silently returned to her without another word.

Jane slumped in her seat once more, waiting for Maura to get sucked back into the show. When it seemed as if the honey-blonde had been centralized on the opera once more, she slid onto the floor. Maura had been inattentive to this. She crawled over to the medical examiner's seat.

"What are you doing?" Maura questioned, looking down at the brunette between her legs. "Jane this is unacceptable. I said a week."

"You said we can't make love in a week." Jane reminded her. "You never said I couldn't fuck you in a booth at an opera." She licked her lips, inhaling the scent of arousal coming from her girlfriend's pussy. The brunette glided her palms along both inner thighs of her lover. She knew that Maura wanted this more than anything right now. The detective took hold of the panties that she so desperately hated at the moment and pulled them down to the medical examiner's ankles. She adjusted herself properly, giving herself enough suspension to reach her honey-blonde's pussy. She was thankful there had been a glass trapping the sounds Maura would be making. She was also glad she'd locked the door on her way back in.

The brunette slowly licked the entrance of her lover, teasing her. She swallowed the wetness Maura produced. She blew lightly on the swollen clit and was awarded with fingers roughly in her hair. Her eyes darted to Maura's, but they'd been closed. Jane slapped the inside of the honey-blonde's thigh, and her eyes opened quickly. This was a common sign from Jane for her to do so. She always loved to watch Maura come. A dominance thing she'd become accustomed to. Jane's tongue explored every part of her girlfriend's pussy. She didn't dare enter it just yet. Teasing was just apart of her ways and Maura should have been used to it by now. The brunette's tongue crossed paths with a throbbing sensitive clit.

"Jane," Came a sigh from Maura as she slumped into her seat, giving the brunette more access than she needed. The detective readily welcomed the new ease of access. Maura bit down on her bottom lip to constrain the impassioned sounds that threatened. She was fine being as loud as she wanted in the confines of her bedroom but this had been an entirely different setting. She didn't know how thick or thin the walls were from the other pens. Jane pulled Maura's legs to rest on her each of her shoulders, ignoring the pain that came from her right shoulder. The doctor's calf had been pressed against it and inside she wanted to scream but she'd never let her partner know that. The pain from Clive's blow to her back was just going to have to abide.

Continuing her attack on the swollen clit of her girlfriend, Jane used her fingers to part the lips that intoxicated her. Maura's juices were like a drug that she just couldn't get enough of. The wetness drew her like a moth to a flame. Like a vampire to blood. It was irresistible. Taking her attention away from swollen nub, her tongue trailed down to the waiting wet entrance that compelled her to do the dirtiest things. Jane's tongue entered her girlfriend without hesitation. She pushed without gentleness until she heard a muffled yelp from her girlfriend. Slim fingers jostled Jane's hair, pushing her further into the wet heat. Jane had no qualms with this. She vibrated her head and her tongue, rhythmically, giving the honey-blonde exactly what she wanted. She coursed between quakes and inclinations, switching her pace and movement to push and pull Maura to and from the edge.

Pulling her face away after walls clenched around her tongue and hips were pulled away from her as the honey-blonde arched her back in the chair, the brunette licked her soaked lips.

"Please," Maura begged, greedily. She wasn't above begging at this moment. Jane swallowed the juices her tongue had been working to collect. "I need more."

"Mine," Jane's fingers rubbed the entrance of her girlfriend's pussy, in a teasing but possessive manner. Only _she_ could make her Maura Isles cum and still want more. Only _she_ could make her Maura Isles scream one name for the rest of their lives. Only _she _could touch her Maura Isles in such a way that no other man nor woman will ever be allowed to. Jane slid two slim fingers into the still drenching clenched pussy. She scissored her fingers, hoping this would relax the walls slightly enough for her to do more with her fingers. The detective gave attention to the swollen nub that seemed just as lonely as the nipples of the honey-blonde. She could tell her girlfriend had been getting ready to assess that problem herself when one had was removed from her hair and brought to a full chest.

Maura's soft moans hadn't quite covered the sound of the opera in the background, considering high quality speakers had been put in the room for more effort to listen to the show. Jane was determined to have her partner cum once more before the end of the show. Maura would just have to fly back to the United Kingdom to see the opera again. The brunette's free hand was clasped on the right thigh of Maura, her thumb rubbing the inner thigh of the doctor. She knew Maura loved to be touched whenever and wherever Jane could get her hands on when they made love. While her lips and fingers worked their magic on the smaller woman, the brunette couldn't help but gather and process the soft but rough sounds coming from her partner.

The doctor pushed her pussy into the detective's fingers more when they grazed her g-spot. "Right there!" She leveled in a high volume. She had no shame if their pen neighbors heard them or not, now. The honey-blonde bustled her hips to match the movement of Jane's fingers. She was closer to her second and final orgasm and all she needed was more suspension. Maura pulled her hand away from the attended nipple she'd been working on and used both hands to steady herself in her seat. She elevated her hips just enough to get the suspension she'd needed. Jane's quaking lips against her clit drew her to the edge of glory. The smaller woman felt her muscles tense and she knew she'd been thrown over the edge now, all she needed was the landing. She pushed herself closer to Jane to heighten the orgasm now.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She chanted staring into dark brown eyes, giving off encouragement to the detective. The doctor threw her head back over the seat when the pleasure consumed her every atom. Walls clenched around Jane's fingers and a long groan filled the heated air, giving the detective all she needed to know that her girlfriend had been cumming. She would measure out the climax as long as possible so her fingers continued to pump into her companion as the medical examiner carped. When Jane felt Maura's hips jerk away from her she understood her girlfriend's sensitivity. She pulled her fingers away slowly then brought them to her mouth to taste the wetness that could have been a happy alternate for alcohol. She licked her lips, tasting erotica.

The detective used the silence in the room as her girlfriend reeled to adjust Maura's clothing. She pulled the once ignored panties back where they'd belonged and the fixed the dress back over her girlfriend's thighs. When Jane returned to her seat she noticed the audience had been vacating the theater now.

"Time to go." She turned to her girlfriend with a confident smile. All of her guilt and anger melted away when she heard the pleasure she caused her partner. Maura wordlessly rose from her seat, almost losing her balance. She'd still been dizzy from the orgasm. Steadying herself without the help of Jane, she took a few steps to the still locked door. The brunette was right behind her girlfriend with arms around the slim waist. "I love you." She whispered apologetically into the honey-blonde hair.

Maura turned to face her girlfriend, pulling her hand away from the doorknob. "I love you." She hadn't realised why her partner had been apologizing. To her Jane brought her to a childhood memory that she missed terribly and pleasured her. What was there to apologize for? She almost feared asking what Jane had done to apologize. She settled for the comfort in thought that one day the brunette would come clean and by that time, she would be all forgiving because all she'll be able to remember was the course of tonight's events. How amazing tonight was for her and how she would never change what happened, no matter the reasons for everything.

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice. <strong>


End file.
